1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to food appliances and, more particularly, to electric food processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric food processors exist in various sizes and forms. A food processor may be used to prepare food by mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, shredding, or by a variety of other processing operations. A food processor typically includes a base housing an electric motor, a drive shaft driven by the motor, a bowl and a lid mounted to the bowl. A rotatably driven blade is mounted to the drive shaft to process the food product inside the bowl.
A limitation of existing food processor appliances is that they are confined to dedicated configurations of blade size and shape, bowl size and shape, and feed chute size and shape. Some are sold with interchangeable components, but, require storage space for these additional components, and, consequently, increase the overall expense of the appliance.